Who Knew It Is So Hard To Say Three Words?
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: Sure, I'm the great Uchiha Sasuke, but when it came down to telling my girlfriend those three cursed words, I love you, my whole reputation seemed to be nothing... ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Sasuke is VERY OOC in this!!! And I was listening to Gara Gara Go by Big Bang while writing this...O.O I think I got high off that song XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto....this story would be in it XD  
**

* * *

**Who Knew It Is So Hard To Say Three Words?**

Sakura Haruno is gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, strong, sexy, and wonderful; she is _everything_ to me. I love her. Thing is…I can't seem to be able to tell her that. Whenever I try, it seems like my mouth just closes up and it comes out as 'like' again. And she just smiles like it's not big deal, but I can tell she really just wants me to tell her I love her. You know the funny thing is, I've faced fangirls, I've defeated my brother, helped Konoha fight the Akatsuki, faced the village's yells at me because I was a traitor, fought against Naruto Uzumaki – who by the way is now stronger than me, but I'll never tell him that (and he even was able to tell Hinata he loves her) –, and worst of all, I've faced Sakura's temper. Yet, even after all that, I cannot bring up the courage to say those measly three words: I love you.

"Hey Sakura," I said to her one afternoon when we were eating ramen. For this special occasion I brought a pen and paper.

As we started to eat I wrote on the paper, "_I Love_"

Then my hand started to shake. I couldn't even write it on paper! I'm such a coward.

She looked over to me curiously, "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

I looked at her and just gave her my smirk that I knew made her go weak at the knees. She blushed and continued to eat.

I crossed out the "_I Love_" and instead wrote, "_ILY_".

I handed her the paper and said, "Here, Sakura."

She took it and looked at it while smiling, "Aw, I like you too Sasuke-kun."

My eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

She looked at me with those cute eyes of hers, "That's what you're trying to say right? You like me?"

I just nodded dumbly and we finished our ramen in an awkward silence.

XXXXXX

My next attempt was once again writing it on paper. I wrote:

"_I_

_L_

_O_

_V_

_E_

_Y_

_O_

_U_"

I folded the paper and left it on the kitchen table next to a heart shaped box of chocolates I bought for her, as I invited Naruto over to spar.

"I'm going to change into some training clothes ok?" I called to him.

"Ok!" I heard him call back.

I walked into my room and changed. When I walked back out, I saw Naruto eating the chocolates and twirling the lid around on his index finger.

I tried not to strangle him and deactivated my sharingan as I twitched watching him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I yelled.

He smiled to me and popped another chocolate in his mouth, "Aw, you bought me these?"

I growled at him and dragged him outside as he finished the chocolates. After we were finished sparring, Naruto had only broke a _couple_ of bones, a _few_ ribs, and _only_ one black eye. It wasn't too bad.

XXXXXX

I decided to give Sakura the note anyways without the chocolates. It was still folded nicely when I got back from…uh…helping Naruto get stronger, so I changed into something nicer and grabbed it.

I knocked on Sakura's door and she opened it with a smile. I walked in and we sat down together on her couch. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes and put my chin on her head.

"Sakura, here," I said with a smirk and this time I was positive nothing could go wrong.

As she unfolded the note, her smile turned into a frown.

"I like oranges visiting elephants?" I heard her read.

My eyes snapped open and sure enough, in Naruto's messy handwriting he had scribbled next to the letters and ruined my note. Not only that, but over the "_YOU_" he drew a giant alligator (I think) and him using rasengan to defend…Hinata?…from it.

The next time I saw Naruto, I was going to strangle him.

XXXXXX

Actually, I didn't strangle Naruto, because I decided that he could help me out with my quest.

"Naruto, I need your help," I asked through gritted teeth.

When he gave me a happy look, I told him what he needed to do.

"That's all, got it? You just tell her three words, ok?" I asked pleadingly.

Naruto beamed, "Aw, Sasuke-teme is begging for my help! Of course I shall help!"

I glared at him and he shrunk down again.

"I'll go tell her now," Naruto said quietly.

I nodded and silently followed after him.

I hid behind a bush to watch Naruto tell Sakura those three stupid words.

He kneeled down and took her hand. I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he proposing to her or something?

Then I heard him take a deep breath and he said, "Sasuke-teme, wants to tell you these three words; he…you… –"

Then Naruto stopped and I watched his eyes go wide as he stared into the distance. I looked around everything seemed fine. What was wrong with him?

Then I looked back at him and it dawned on me; Naruto forgot what to say. I clenched my fists and was ready to pummel him.

"Naruto…hello? You still there?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Then Naruto shook his head as if to clear it and counted his fingers as he said, "Um, three words…you are fat!"

Both of our eyes – Sakura and I – went wide with shock. HE SAID _WHAT_?!

"Uh, I guess that's my queue to leave now…BYE!" Naruto said with a wave.

I was really going to kill him now.

XXXXXX

Yes, I was so desperate that I decided to ask my rival prodigy, Hyuuga Neji. I paid him _a lot _of money and another chance to battle me for him to tell Sakura that I love her.

"Ok…so all you have to do is just tell her I love her. Make sure you tell her it's from me!" I mumbled while blushing; it was embarrassing to ask _this_ from your _rival _in an alleyway located in the outskirts of Konoha.

I handed him a rose and a note that had the three cursed words just in case he forgot. It was a simple task, and I was positive that Neji would be able to do it.

"I have faith in you," I said as I clenched his hand and gave him a warning look to tell him that if he messed up I would kill him.

Sadly, a _female_ passerby saw us and squealed, "OH MY GOSH! NEJI-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN ARE GAY! THAT'S SO AMAZINGLY HOT!"

My eyes widened and I realized how weird this situation was. I was holding Neji's _hand_, he had a _rose_, we were in an _alleyway_ _alone_, my face was sort of _near_ his while I was _staring _(actually glaring, but it could easily be misinterpreted) into his eyes, and we were both _blushing_.

We immediately jumped away from each other, disgusted. When we turned to the exit of the alleyway, a massive herd of girls (actually I don't think they were girls…more like psychotic beasts) were crowded around watching us while drooling.

I whispered to him, "Let's run…be sure to tell her today!"

Neji nodded and we both leapt up and over the tops of rooftops with screaming fangirls chasing us.

Later that day, I hid behind a tree as I watched Neji approach Sakura. She had a confused expression on her face when she saw the rose and how awkward Neji looked.

"Um…this is for you," he said and handed her the rose.

She accepted it with a surprised look on her face, "Thank you?"

He took a deep breath and read off the paper, "I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened and he tried to explain, "No! It's from –"

At that moment, an extremely mad Tenten with a killer intent stormed in.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO CHEAT ON ME, _HYUUGA_?!" she yelled.

Neji lifted his arms in defense and looked flustered.

"NO! You got it all wrong! I don't love her, I was helping out –"

Tenten cut him off, "SHUT UP! YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"

She suddenly had a mace in her hand and let out a war cry. She tried to hurt him, but Neji was expertly dodging while trying to explain.

Sakura, on the sidelines, looked very confused and a bit pale.

"Um…" she said awkwardly then put the rose on the ground and backed away from the scene.

I slapped my forehead as I realized it was another plan, failed.

XXXXXX

Next, _I_ tried to tell her it. I made sure we were somewhere special, so I took her to the place where I had first asked her out; next to the Yamanaka's flower shop. I had bought Sakura some kind of dark purple flower that I had no idea was, but she said it looked really nice.

I took in a deep breath, "I love –"

I watched her eyes go bright and wide and my heart soared. Then, as I was about to say that last stupid word; Naruto came out of nowhere and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Sasuke! There you are buddy!" he yelled into my ear.

I glared at him, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura's eyes turn a little frustrated.

"Naruto!" I yelled and socked him in the face.

He flew off me and stared at me with disbelief.

"I'm leaving!" he yelled back and ran away.

I turned back to Sakura with a huff, and she looked at me curiously and hopefully asked, "What were you going to say, Sasuke-kun?"

Sure, my heart melted at her voice and I don't mean to sound gushy or anything. But then, my stupid brain made me realize what I was about to say and I acted like a coward and said feebly, "I love tomatoes."

She looked down to the ground and said, "Oh…well I already knew that…did you want me to make you tomato soup or something?"

I shook my head, "No, it's ok."

As I walked her home, I saw her holding the flower up to her nose. She smelled it, and I saw in her eyes a disappointed look. I sighed and wondered if she was hoping that I would tell her that I loved her already. I then looked up to the sky. Why do I have to tell her anyway? Doesn't she know already? It's obvious that I love her with all my heart. I looked back to her and saw that she was staring at the ground.

I walked her to her door and she smiled to me.

"Thank you. That was fun," she said quietly while staring at me; was it just me or was there a hopeful expression in her eyes?

"You're welcome. I…" I trailed off then continued lamely, "I had a great time too."

The look in her eyes died and she turned away to open her door. Before I thought anything over I quickly grabbed her. When I twirled her around to face me she had a surprised expression on her face. I put my hand on the back of her head and guided her to me.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked as closed my eyes and connected my lips to hers.

Sure, it wasn't our first kiss, but I tried to put a meaning in this one. I tried telling her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me as my lips moved against hers.

"Sakura…" I said as we parted for air.

"Yes?" she asked breathless.

"I…I love you," I said finally.

I slowly opened my eyes to stare at her beautiful sparkling jade ones. She was smiling and my heart soared when I realized I had finally let it out.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she responded and I gave her a smile.

Suddenly we heard a loud banging sound and looked around to see Naruto clanging two pot lids together.

"WHOOO! GO SASUKE!!!" he yelled in between his annoying banging noises.

His arm was in a sling and he had a couple of bandages all over him, but that still wasn't going to stop me from getting pay back. When I was about to attack him I thought it over and looked back at Sakura who had a humorous look in her eyes. I decided against killing Naruto and pulled my attention back to her.

"I LOVE YOU, SAKURA HARUNO," I yelled over the noise.

She smiled and we kissed once more. Yeah, I wouldn't kill Naruto; I had more important things to take care of. Plus, I would never kill my best friend, probably just break a couple more of his bones and make sure he has a couple more casts I can sign. But for now, my attention was purely on Sakura, my love.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!! MUAHAHHA Sasuke is cheesy!**


End file.
